


Начни сначала

by BokuAka_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuAka_SW_2016/pseuds/BokuAka_SW_2016
Summary: Всё только начинается.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл о перерождениях. Настоящее время.

Бассейн был далеко внизу. Бокуто с опаской заглянул в тёмный провал тоннеля, откуда слышались истошные крики и плеск воды, выпрямился. По лицу стоящего рядом Акааши нельзя было ничего прочесть.

— Ну, — бодро сказал Бокуто, пытаясь незаметно отступить от страшной трубы, — как мы отсюда будем спускаться?

Акааши замер над надувными кругами, сложенными у стены, а потом медленно выпрямился и обернулся к Бокуто: тёмный силуэт на фоне синего летнего неба.

— Что? — спросил Акааши.

Его голос не предвещал ничего хорошего. Бокуто запустил руку в перепутанные волосы, почесал затылок. Акааши молча смотрел на него. Бокуто подумал и потёр ещё и ногу об ногу.

— Я чего-то не знаю, Бокуто-сан? — переспросил Акааши.

Бокуто глубоко вдохнул, оскалил зубы в отчаянной улыбке и признался:

— Я не умею плавать!

***

— Вы хорошо потрудились, — тренер поправил очки, улыбнулся притихшим спортсменам. Тренировочный лагерь едва перевалил за середину, а команда Фукуродани уже держалась только на собственном упрямстве. Бокуто чувствовал, что его силы на исходе. Даже Акааши как-то побледнел и перестал делать таинственные записи в свою черную книжечку, у Широфуку запали щёки, а на улыбку Сарукуя было просто страшно смотреть, такая она стала картонная, совсем как у клоунов из фильмов ужасов.

— И теперь, — продолжил тренер, — заслужили небольшую передышку.

Сон, размечтался Бокуто. Сон — это круто. Это мягкий футон в углу общей спальни и тихое ровное дыхание Акааши по соседству.

— Думаю, смена обстановки пойдёт вам на пользу.

Не сон, тоскливо подумал Бокуто. Снова куда-то ехать. А если куда-то ехать, то, значит, с кем-то матч. Некома? Карасуно? Нохеби? Хоть бы не последние. А так было бы здорово увидеть, например, мелкого блокирующего и Карасуно. Он так смешно подпрыгивает, когда его зовут потренироваться. Столько энтузиазма… Бокуто усилием воли вернулся к сообщению тренера, чтобы услышать:

— …в аквапарк.

Он секунду молчал, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное и выстроить предложение полностью, а потом подпрыгнул и заорал, заражая остальных своим ликованием:

— Ура!!!

 

В аквапарке было тесно, шумно и жарко. От многочисленных магазинчиков накатывали вкусные запахи, под ногами шмыгали мелкие ребятишки и наряженные в красные курточки пингвины, воздух дрожал голосами и музыкой.

Команда собралась под стендом, на котором был изображён план развлекательного комплекса.

— Сбор здесь в восемь, — сказал тренер и поправил на голове ярко-синюю бандану. Он ещё раз оглядел своих подопечных, словно пытался в последний раз запомнить их лица, потом решительно тряхнул головой: — В девять! И постарайтесь хорошо отдохнуть. Акааши, ты ответственный.

Акааши коротко кивнул. Бокуто с лёгким возмущением подумал, почему это Акааши ответственный, но тут Широфуку тронула его за локоть и сказала:

— Мы с Каору идём в бассейн с гарра руфа. Вы с нами?

 

Бассейн оказался мелким, едва по колено. Сузумеда и Широфуку уселись на деревянный бортик и опустили ноги в воду. Бокуто передёрнуло, когда он увидел, как стайки мелких и вёртких, словно змеи, рыбок набросились на девичьи ноги. Акааши рядом бесстрастно смотрел на кипящую от черно-серых телец воду.

— Со стороны кажется, что наших менеджеров сейчас сожрут заживо, — вполголоса сказал Коноха. — Я туда не полезу.

— Ну как вы там? — с содроганием спросил Бокуто.

Широфуку довольно улыбнулась:

— Как вибромассаж, капитан. Присоединяйтесь.

— А что они делают? — подозрительно спросил Бокуто и осторожно потрогал воду большим пальцем.

— Объедают мертвую кожу. — Сузумеда пошевелила ногами и несколько рыбок, отвлекшись от неё, метнулись к нему.

Бокуто почувствовал прикосновение и с приглушённым воплем отдёрнул ногу от воды.

— Акааши, у меня есть мёртвая кожа?!

Девчонки захихикали. Акааши мрачно посмотрел на Бокуто.

— Откуда мне знать, Бокуто-сан?

— Тогда, почему они на меня набрасываются? — спросил Бокуто, придирчиво оглядывая палец.

Акааши закатил глаза. Вашио молча шагнул в воду. Рыбки оставили девчонок и облепили его ноги.

— Это всё мертвая кожа, — в полной плеска тишине ласково улыбнулся Сарукуй.

— О! — недовольно воскликнула Широфуку. — Уйди, Вашио-кун!

Вашио осторожно переступил по дну бассейна и медленно побрёл к бортику.

— Идём, зомби-кун, — замогильно позвал его Сарукуй. — Поищем свежих мозгов.

Вашио, покачиваясь и потряхивая ногами, вылез из воды.

— Сладкая вата сразу за павильоном, — подсказал Акааши, заглянув в путеводитель.

— Я тоже хочу ваты, — сказал Бокуто. — Идём!

Акааши шёл впереди. Бокуто чуть отстал и смотрел, как Акааши переступает по нагретым солнцем мозаичным плиткам босыми ногами. Пятки у него были гладкими и розовыми.

 

В магазин они ввалились всей компанией — и тут же застыли. Онага даже попятился к двери, но наткнулся на Коми и замер. 

— Здравствуйте, — машинально сказал Бокуто, — а где сладкая вата?

Продавец заученно улыбнулся из-за прилавка и меланхолично спросил:

— Сладкая вата? А зачем вам сладкая вата?

— И в самом деле, — под нос пробормотал Коноха, — зачем нам сладкая вата, если есть секс-шоп?

На витринах, подсвеченные нежно-розовым и лимонным, были расставлены товары, которые Бокуто видел только в каталогах: резиновые члены, какие-то округлые штучки с проводками, тюбики и флакончики, журналы с обнажёнными девушками, ошейники и стеки. Он завис, разглядывая черные неко-ушки на ободке.

— Или вы имеете в виду смазку со вкусом сладкой ваты? — донёсся до него голос продавца.

— А такая бывает? — машинально спросил Бокуто и тут же почувствовал, как щёки и уши становятся горячими. Коноха толкнул его локтем в бок и закашлялся. Кто-то тихонько застонал. Кажется, Онага.

— Спасибо, мы просто перепутали магазин. До свидания. — Акааши легонько подтолкнул Бокуто к выходу и поклонился разочарованно глядящему продавцу.

Он говорил спокойно и ровно, и, только вывалившись следом за остальными из магазинного полумрака, Бокуто разглядел, что путеводитель в его руках подрагивает, а сам Акааши закусил губу.

— Вы видели этот вибратор с глазами? — потрясённо спросил Коноха. 

Онага мелко закивал. Коноха развернулся к остальным:

— Зачем вибратору — глаза? 

— Надо было спросить, Коноха-сан. — Акааши перестал терзать свою губу. 

— А вдруг бы он ответил? — улыбнулся Сарукуй.

— Кто? Вибратор?

Коноха посмотрел на Акааши, открыл рот, закрыл его.

— Я не хочу этого знать! — замотал головой Коноха. — А-а! Я хочу это развидеть! 

— Это ты зря, — сказал Бокуто. У него перед глазами тоже стоял тот вибратор. — Теперь мучиться будешь. Хочешь, я зайду с тобой ещё раз?

Коноха шарахнулся от него в сторону, споткнулся и запрыгал на одной ноге, держась за щиколотку. 

— Дурная сова! 

— Бокуто-сан! 

— Коноха, ты как?! 

— Больно! 

— Коноха-сан, может, в медпункт? Я сейчас посмотрю, где он.

— Ты уже посмотрел, где сладкая вата! — Коноха перестал подпрыгивать и осторожно опустил ногу на землю. Сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Вашио молча подставил ему плечо.

— В путеводителе сказано, что тут, — пожал плечами Акааши. Он явно не чувствовал за собой никакой вины. — Так что — искать медпункт? 

— Нет, — рявкнул Коноха. — Пройдёт. 

Онага вдруг радостно вскрикнул.

— Я вижу киоск! Пойду, займу очередь!

Он умчался. Коноха заковылял следом, опираясь на Вашио. Остальные пошли, подстраиваясь под его скорость. 

— Акааши. — Бокуто придержал его за локоть, придвинулся поближе. — Как думаешь, зачем в аквапарке секс-шоп?

Акааши приблизил к его уху губы, так что они защекотали мочку, а Бокуто бросило в жар, и прошептал:

— Ты всегда можешь вернуться и спросить. Думаю, тебе ответят очень подробно. 

Он отодвинулся, как всегда, неуловимо. Бокуто представил пушистые ушки в волосах Акааши и подумал, что улучит момент и вернётся в магазинчик. Только бы остальные не узнали.

 

Сладкой ваты продавец намотал им от души. В сосредоточенном взгляде Вашио появился намёк на удовольствие, когда ему вручили огромный цветок. Сарукуй попросту отхватил зубами один из лепестков: розовая вата залепила ему лицо почти до ушей.

Акааши медленно отщипывал кусочки от своего мотка; Бокуто засмотрелся на сахарно блестящие губы. Хотелось затащить Акааши в какой-то укромный уголок и слизнуть карамель.

— Оса, — вдруг сказал Акааши.

— Что? — не понял Бокуто.

— Оса! — погромче произнёс Акааши и махнул рукой.

Вашио вскрикнул и замахал руками. 

— Да не на меня же, — Коноха попытался отковылять подальше, но поскользнулся на какой-то луже, чуть не наступил на пингвина и рухнул в ближайший бассейн, подняв тучу брызг. 

— Мамочки! 

— Ой!

У вынырнувшей из воды девушки глаза были зажмурены. И точно так же они были зажмурены у всплывшего Конохи.

— Коноха-сан!

Бокуто редко слышал настоящее беспокойство в голосе Акааши. Но тут сомнений не было. 

Они в четыре руки вытащили Коноху из воды, рядом Сарукуй пытался усадить на бортик раскачивающуюся из стороны в сторону и прижимающую руку ко лбу девушку. 

— Прошу прощения! Вы как? Всё нормально?

Девушка открыла глаза и охнула синхронно с Конохой. 

— Извините, — простонала она, глядя в прищур на Коноху. — Я плыла с закрытыми глазами и не увидела вас. Очень больно?

Она отвела руку. На лбу наливалась синим огромная шишка. 

Коноха перепуганно распахнул глаза.

— Простите! А у вас всё хорошо? 

— Пустяки, — криво улыбнулась девушка. — Это у меня не в первый раз. Извините. 

— Вы хоть посидите немного. 

— Медпункт, — сказал Акааши, — вот за этими горками. Вас провести?

— Не надо! — в один голос возразили девушка и Коноха. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга с симпатией.

— У вас точно всё в порядке? — переспросил Коноха.

— Да, не переживайте. 

Девушка осторожно, кончиками пальцев потрогала шишку, улыбнулась:

— Это ещё ничего. Вот когда я плыла в Море будущего и волна толкнула меня на бортик — тогда было больно. А тут пустяки. 

Коноха посмотрел на сокомандников, обернулся к девушке и спросил:

— Как вас зовут?

— Минори. 

— Идёмте с нами? Мы собирались в Лагуну русалок!

Минори просияла. 

— Вы не будете против? Только я позову своих подружек.

— Зовите, — кивнул Коноха и подмигнул Коми. — Вместе веселее.

***

— “От 165 см”, — прочитал Акааши и глянул на Коми. 

У того вытянулось лицо. 

— Три миллиметра! Акааши, ты что, думаешь, там у них сверхточный ростомер?

— А меня не пустят, — тихонько пожаловалась Минори. 

Коми оглянулся на неё с внезапной симпатией. Потом снова на Акааши. Тот пожал плечами: мол, а что я могу сделать? 

Коноха растерянно смотрел на девушек: это ведь он предложил пойти на аттракцион — и такое разочарование. 

— Пиратский корабль, — вдруг сказал Бокуто. Акааши заметил, как в его глазах загорелся хищный огонёк. 

— Где? — расстроенный Коми проследил за его взглядом. 

У входа в Лагуну стоял корабль. И он был… пиратским. Он щетинилися пушками из открытых люков, на высоких мачтах раскачивались и опрокидывались бочонки с водой, штурвал крутился и прямо таки требовал твёрдой руки. По палубе носились, разбрызгивая водяные лужи, мелкие мальчишки и девчонки с водяными пистолетами. 

— Я видел такой в детстве, — сказал Бокуто и двинулся в сторону корабля. — Но меня мама не пустила. Я должен. Я просто должен! 

— Что — должен? — не понял Коми. 

— На абордаж! — заорал Бокуто и вприпрыжку побежал к кораблю. — Захватим это судно, мои верные пираты!

— Он всерьёз? — переспросил Коми, но по глазам было видно, что он тоже хочет туда, на палубу. 

— На абордаж, — подтвердил Акааши и взял с бортика бассейна чей-то забытый пистолет. — Не подведём своего капитана! 

 

— Пробоина! — Бокуто стоял у штурвала, лихо крутя его одной рукой, а второй отстреливаясь от малышни, которая не хотела так просто сдавать свой корабль захватчикам. 

Мелкие торговались с Бокуто, как настоящие переговорщики. Они заявили, что это их корабль и они просто так не примут в игру взрослых. Бокуто пришлось наобещать сладкой ваты и мороженого, чтобы им разрешили немного пострелять и покрутить штурвал. 

Акааши пристроился рядом и аккуратно сталкивал в воду тех, кому удавалось добраться до капитанского мостика. 

— Сарукуй! 

— Да чем я тебе её заткну?! 

Вода текла с Сарукуя в три ручья. Его несколько раз окатило из бочек, дети чуть не стащили с него плавки, отчего он, спасая своё имущество, растерял оружие и теперь оказался беззащитным. В палубе корабля открылась пробоина, и из неё била вода. Прямо на Сарукуя. 

— Надувным кругом! 

— Нет их тут !

— Ну тряпку возьми какую-нибудь! 

— Разве что твои плавки! — кажется, Сарукуй начинал злиться. 

Он попытался, отплёвываясь, закрыть пробоину руками, но это было бесполезно. 

— Задницей прижмись! 

— Сам прижимайся!

Коноха, прихрамывая, как настоящий пират, доковылял до пробоины и сел на неё.

— Прижал! 

— Акааши! — Бокуто обернулся к нему. Глаза у него сияли. 

Так вот как выглядит исполнение детской мечты, подумал Акааши. Кажется, у него мечты были не те. Или исполнялись не вовремя. 

— Подмогу!

— Уже вызвал, — откликнулся Акааши. — Держитесь! — крикнул он остальным. — Ещё несколько минут.

— Мы все умрём! — Онагу гнали по палубе сразу несколько захватчиков. Он ловко нырнул за бухту канатов, сложенных на палубе, а оттуда моментально выскочил Вашио и зверски зарычал:

— Тысяча чер-ртей! 

Своими длинными руками он захватил мальчишек в охапку и закружил их по палубе.

Коми ловко расстрелял главаря мелких пацанов, заставив его спрыгнуть вниз и отсалютовал пистолетом Сарукую. 

— Держитесь! К нам идёт подмога! 

По колено в воде, размахивая игрушечными мечами и громко визжа, к ним мчались Сузумеда и Широфуку. 

— Спасайся, кто может! 

Малышня с хохотом бросилась врассыпную. 

— Победа за нами! Йо-хо-хо! 

— Ты сделал их! 

— Мы сделали их! — заорал Бокуто и стиснул Акааши в железной хватке. 

Акааши слабо дёрнулся, но добежавшие менеджеры ликуя обнимали Коноху, Сарукуй и Онага помогали подняться подругам Минори, а Коми повис на Вашио, что-то восторженно крича ему в ухо, мелкие прыгали вокруг и требовали награды, и он расслабился. Рука Бокуто скользнула вниз, мимолётно огладила поясницу. 

— Ну что, за сладостями? — улыбаясь, предложил Сарукуй. 

Бокуто отдёрнул руку, отчего Акааши ощутил мгновенное разочарование.

— Идём!

***

Вся компания расположилась под тентами. Вашио укрылся полотенцем и тихонько засопел, а Коноха под комментарии ребят стал рассказывать девушкам какое-то аниме. 

— Ты обгорел. — Акааши осторожно провёл пальцем по плечу Бокуто. — Завтра рук не сможешь поднять. 

— Надо кремом помазать, — иногда Бокуто казалось, что у Широфуку слух, как у совы. — Сейчас дам. 

Она порылась в своей сумке и вытащила оранжевый тюбик. 

— Справишься? Или помочь?

Акаши забрал у неё крем.

— Я помогу. 

Бокуто завороженно смотрел, как длинные тонкие пальцы ловко отвинтили колпачок, сжали тюбик, выдваливая крем на ладонь. Ему казалось, можно увидеть строение руки на просвет. Прохладные ладони — на пальцах несмываемые следы от маркера, на костяшках правой — ссадины от неудачного падения, — невесомо коснулись плеча. Бокуто вздрогнул всем телом.

— Плохо?

— Хорошо. 

— Мм?

— Продолжай.

Прикосновения завораживали, будили воспоминания. Бокуто почти погрузился в какой-то чувственный транс, когда увлёкшийся Коноха повысил голос так, что не слышать его стало невозможно. 

— А потом Закри узнал, что Сонми на самом деле была человеком. 

— Это так романтично. — Минори подпёрла рукой щёку. Её глаза блестели от слёз. — И это родимое пятно. Это же знак. Как соулмейт. 

Родимое пятно — фигня, подумал Бокуто. А вот имя. Или серые глаза.

— Не соулмейт, а перерождение. Они же не встречались.

— Ты веришь в реинкарнацию, Коноха-кун?

— Я буддист. 

Акааши отнял руки, и Бокуто всем существом почувствовал потерю. 

— Ну что? — спросил он. — Теперь на горки?

 

Бокуто с опаской заглянул в тёмный провал тоннеля, откуда слышались истошные крики и плеск воды, выпрямился. По лицу стоящего рядом Акааши нельзя было ничего прочесть.

— Ну, — бодро сказал Бокуто, пытаясь незаметно отступить от страшной трубы, — как мы отсюда будем спускаться?

Акааши замер над надувными кругами, сложенными у стены, а потом медленно выпрямился и обернулся к Бокуто: тёмный силуэт на фоне синего летнего неба.

— Что? — спросил Акааши.

Его голос не предвещал ничего хорошего. Бокуто запустил руку в перепутанные волосы, почесал затылок. Акааши молча смотрел на него. Бокуто подумал и потёр ещё и ногу об ногу.

— Я чего-то не знаю, Бокуто-сан? — переспросил Акааши.

Бокуто глубоко вдохнул, оскалил зубы в отчаянной улыбке и признался:

— Я не умею плавать!

Девушка-инструктор что-то пискнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и затихла.

— Будешь позорно спускаться по лестнице?

Бокуто замотал головой. Нет, конечно, не будет. Он ещё раз заглянул в трубу. Сглотнул. На площадке они были одни: мало кто решался взбираться на самую высокую горку. 

— А ты будешь держать меня за руку? — уточнил он.

— Тут двойной спуск, — напомнил Акааши. — Я в любом случае никуда не денусь.

Он положил выбранный круг на пол, сел, упершись пятками в горловину трубы. 

Бокуто посмотрел вниз. Там, неузнаваемые из-за расстояния среди остальных людей, ждали ребята и менеджеры. По лестнице кто-то поднимался.

— Вы задерживаете желающих, — ожила инструктор. — Едете или отказываетесь? Учтите, что с нашей горки можно спускаться только вдвоём. Если вы отказываетесь, то ваш друг тоже не поедет.

Акааши посмотрел на него очень мрачно.

Бокуто решительно кивнул и уселся сзади, обхватил Акааши за талию, прижался прохладными коленями к его горячим бокам и скомандовал:

— Давай!

Ему казалось, что они летят, как в космосе. Кое-где мелькали на секунду прозрачные окошки, их закручивало так, что Бокуто через несколько мгновений перестал различать, где верх, а где низ. Прыжок, разворот, прыжок. Бокуто стукнулся головой о поверхность трубы. Из глаз посыпались искры. Акааши что-то восторженно орал, а у Бокуто от боли перехватило дыхание, но он только сильнее стиснул Акааши.

И вдруг всё кончилось. Ослепительно вспыхнуло солнце, они зависли на какую-то бесконечную секунду — и рухнули в воду. Перед глазами Бокуто водорослями взметнулись волосы Акааши. Круг выскользнул из-под задницы и куда-то уплыл. Бокуто хлебнул воды, замолотил руками и ногами, не разбирая, куда плывёт.

— Йу-ху!!!

От вопля заложило уши. Акааши держал его над водой, и глаза у него были сумасшедшими, блестящими, огромными. Бокуто глотнул воздуха и сделал то, о чем мечтал уже давно: прижался к губам Акааши, с восторгом чувствуя, как они раскрываются навстречу.

Волосы под руками были мокрыми и мягкими. Бокуто запутался в них пальцами, потянул на себя. Акааши прижался к нему всем телом: мокрый, холодный. Бокуто чувствовал твёрдый член, вжимающийся в живот. 

— Ты извращенец, — пробормотал он, задыхаясь, — чертов адреналинщик. Акааши-и…

— Сам такой. Сам… такой…

Бокуто провёл пальцами по его съежившимся от холода соскам, лизнул шею, прикусил плечо. 

— Ты мой нингё, — прошептал он. — Я тебя поймал. Слышишь?

— Нингё принято отпускать, — тихо рассмеялся Акааши. 

— Только после трёх желаний. Только после трёх, Акааши. 

— И какое первое?

Бокуто не успел ничего сказать: в трубе громко зашумело, заплескалось, Акааши дёрнул его подальше — и в воду, на то место, где они только что были, выпала ошалевшая парочка. 

— Не здесь, — лихорадочно зашептал Акааши. — Не здесь.

Он потянул Бокуто из бассейна, куда-то между искусственными пальмами и кактусами, в темноту под спуском. Вокруг гулко билась о металлические и пластиковые стены вода, в ушах у Бокуто шумело. Акааши притянул его к себе сильными руками, обхватил ладонью затылок. Губы у него были холодными, мягкими, пресными от воды — такими, как Бокуто представлял себе сотни, тысячи раз. 

— Почему у тебя всегда холодные губы? — выдохнул он. — Всегда холодные. 

Акааши замер, заледенел в его руках. 

— Всегда? Не помню, чтобы мы…

Взгляд у него застыл. Он смотрел на что-то позади Бокуто, и тот оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, что так напугало Акааши. 

Это был алый летающий фонарик в виде сердечка. Он, покачиваясь, медленно плыл в вечернем воздухе. 

Бокуто показалось, что время остановилось. Перед глазами закружились яркими всполохами обрывки воспоминаний. 

Рассветные горы, учебный боккен и кровь на снегу, тонкие запястья выглядывают из узорчатых рукавов, улыбка — близко, ближе не придумаешь, и ощущение холодных губ на губах, тэссэн раскрывается смертоносными пластинами и летит над сеткой старый вытертый мяч, тень за спиной и яркие краски на печатной доске… И огонь в храмовом очаге, лижущий деревянные дощечки.

— А божество там было маленьким.

Он встретился глазами с Акааши. Взгляд у того был настороженным, недоверчивым, словно он увидел Бокуто впервые и никак не мог понять, что делает рядом с незнакомцем. 

— Акааши, — позвал Бокуто осторожно. — Я…

— Что вы загадали, Бокуто-сан? — в голосе Акааши звучала паника. — Тогда, в самый первый раз?!

— То же, что и всегда, — признался Бокуто, глядя, как паника сменяется злостью. 

— То же, что и всегда? — переспросил Акааши. — То же, что и всегда?!

Он почти шипел. Серые глаза потемнели, губы скривились. 

— Разве можно так просто распоряжаться чужой жизнью?!

— Но я…

— Раз за разом, в каждой жизни вы меня спасали! А потом загадывали, чтобы я никуда не делся. Не надоело ещё?

— Не надоело, — с вызовом произнёс Бокуто.

— А может, я не хотел? — Акааши зло сощурился. — Зато теперь, кажется, я прервал эту цепочку.

— Почему? — напрягся Бокуто.

— Потому что сегодня я не дал вам утонуть.

Внутри у Бокуто что-то словно оборвалось.

— Да, — сказал он. — Не дал. Спасибо.

Бокуто посмотрел, как в темном небе тает красный огонёк. И медленно побрёл куда глаза глядят. 

 

Под грибочком в бассейне для малышей было уже тихо. Негромко плескалась вода, стекая с пологой крыши, мерцала подсветка по краям бассейна. Бокуто протянул руку, собирая в горсть прохладные капли. 

— Ну, и куда ты ушёл?

Акааши забрался к нему, уселся рядом, прижимаясь тёплым боком. 

— Все уже пошли к месту сбора. Я обещал, что мы будем через пять минут. 

— Ты очень злишься? — спросил Бокуто, не поднимая глаз.

Акааши пожал плечами — Бокуто почувствовал движение.

— Ты когда вспомнил? — спросил он. 

— Полгода назад. — Акааши взболтал воду, помолчал. — Новогодний фестиваль. Помнишь? Ты накануне нос разбил на тренировке. Он кровил постоянно.

— Да, медсестра сказала, что у меня хрупкие сосуды, — припомнил Бокуто. — Пройдёт с возрастом.

— Ты мне принялся помогать с летающими фонариками. И всё закапал кровью. Мне потом пришлось из пульверизатора их в красный перекрашивать. Самыми популярными оказались, — хмыкнул Акааши. — Я их тогда зажигал и думал, что схожу с ума… 

— А я тогда думал, что у меня не сосуды хрупкие, а сотрясение мозга. Всё перед глазами стояло, как ты умираешь. Раз за разом.

Они помолчали. Под грибом было тихо и уютно. 

— А почему ты молчал? — спросил Бокуто. 

— И что я должен был сказать? 

Бокуто боднул Акааши в плечо и тихо рассмеялся. 

— Ничего. Извини. Я просто такой дурак. Тоже молчал, а надо было… А теперь что нам делать?

— Думаю, просто жить, Бокуто-сан.

— Просто жить?

Акааши кивнул. 

— Да. Просто жить.

— Как в последний раз? — уточнил Бокуто.

— Что — в последний раз? Жить? — не понял Акааши. — Почему?

— Потому что… — Бокуто зажмурился. — Потому что божество в том храме было маленьким уже тогда. А сейчас вообще без шансов.

Он потянулся к Акааши, обнял его, упёрся лбом в лоб. 

— Потому что я… Потому что…

— Я тоже, — прошептал Акааши.

***

Коноха хромал и морщился по дороге из медпункта. Медсестра наложила ему на ногу тугую повязку и велела показаться с утра врачу. Акааши несколько раз порывался подставить Конохе плечо, но тот только раздражённо отмахивался.

— Хорошо погуляли, — сказал Коноха уже возле комнаты. — Надо будет как-нибудь ещё повторить.

— Да, — согласился Акааши и невпопад спросил о том, что его занимало почти весь вечер. — Коноха-сан, а правда, что Бокуто-сан не умеет плавать?

Коноха, который уже взялся за дверную ручку, изумлённо обернулся к Акааши.

— Кто не умеет плавать? Бокуто?

Акааши кивнул. В душе заворочалось нехорошее предчувствие.

— С чего ты взял?

— Мне так показалось. — Акааши чувствовал себя на редкость глупо.

— Да он же ещё в начальной школе занимал призовые места в вольном стиле. У нас там волейбольного клуба не было, поэтому мы с ним ходили в бассейн, — сказал Коноха. — Ты у него в гостях был?

Акааши мрачно покачал головой.

— У Бокуто дома целая полка с кубками. За плаванье тоже есть. Так что, — прозорливо заключил Коноха, — он тебя просто разыграл. Короче, я спать.

Коноха зевнул и провалился в тёмное, сонно сопящее нутро спальни.

Акааши посмотрел ему вслед и улыбнулся.

Всё только начиналось.


End file.
